Browning Automatic Rifle
The Browning Automatic Rifle, known also as BAR, is a weapon featured in L.A. Noire. Description Rifle, Caliber .30, Automatic, Browning, M1918, commonly known as the Browning Automatic Rifle (BAR) is a family of US automatic rifles and light machine guns used by the United States and numerous other countries during the 20th century. The primary variant of the BAR series was the M1918A2, which was chambered for the .30-06 Springfield rifle cartridge, and used a 20 round magazine. It had two different firing settings, both fully automatic but differing in rate (one 350~400 rounds per minute, the other 600~650 rounds per minute). The M1922 light machine gun, an improved version of original BAR, was adopted by U.S. Cavalry until the 1960s. In game *The BAR is featured heavily in the case Manifest Destiny, when Cole Phelps investigates the theft of army surplus supplies. The weapon can be found throughout the case as evidence, though it can be used in this case as well. When going to Robert's Diner a chase scene will start, eventually, the bad guys will drive into an alleyway, kill the person with the automatic weapon, then pick it up and kill the other. *It can be used by Jack Kelso in A Different Kind of War as it is in many of the armories. The weapon cannot be stored in Cole's car and can only be used in specific missions. *In A Polite Invitation, one of Jack Kelso's Marine unit members carries BAR during the assault on Leland Monroe's Mansion. The BAR is also occasionally used by felons in the Street Crimes - more so in the later stages of the game. The BAR in-game has lower rate of fire than Thompson sub-machinegun but greater range and damage, it is easy to control but the magazine holds 20 rounds only, meaning ammo conservation is needed to avoid running dry in inconvenient moments. Cole can improve BAR's accuracy if he is wearing the Chicago Lightning outfit. Spare magazines are typically scarce for BAR, in Manifest Destiny and A Different Kind of War case the player can find extra BARs from fallen foes or the environment. The BAR is incorrectly shown as a standard infantry rifle in the World War II flashback sequences. It was completely unsuitable for such a role and was actually used as a Squad Automatic Weapon. Most Marines carried M1 Garands or M1 carbines. Cole Phelps is occasionally shown using this weapon during his time in World War II, though it is extremely unlikely that an officer would have done this. Case Appearance * Manifest Destiny * A Polite Invitation * Nicholson Electroplating * A Different Kind of War Gallery M1918A1 side.jpg M1918A1 top.jpg Props rar-0000005535out.png|In-game poster of the BAR. 799px-BAR.jpg Trivia *As the name implies, the weapon was designed by legendary American gun designer John Browning. *It is known as the signature weapon of Clyde Barrow. *The first BAR found by Phelps in the Manifest Destiny case is marked "M1918A5", even though no such variant existed in real life, and the two others which can be inspected are Model 1918A1/A2 versions. The designation is erroneously referred to as a serial number; in-game, this is done to indicate they are all from the same lot. *Due to its successful design, the BAR has also been converted in 7.65x53mm Belgium Mauser, 8mm Mauser, .303 Enfield and 6.5x55mm for export purposes. Category:Weapons Category:Evidence